George
George *'Type:' Ocean Tug *'V-word:' Valiant George is the strongest and biggest tugboat in the Big Harbour. He wears a purple baseball cap on his head backwards. Bio George the Valiant loves to show off and can sometimes be a little rude without knowing it. He especially loves to tell stories to the other tugs, mostly about himself. He also loves to blow up a lot of smoke from his smokestack and make a lot of loud noises with his powerful twin engines. But most of all, George is a hard worker, and never finishes a job until it's done and always stands up for his friends. George and Emily get into fights, but in the end they always make up. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theodore_Tugboat#Tugboats He once wanted to be called Goliath and then Gargantua in Hank's New Name. He also got his nickname "Georgie" from his new friend Shamus the sea trawler. He also seems to like giving orders, but gives too many as he discovers when he,Theodore, and Foduck try to solve an underwater mystery,he soon learns a good leader knows when to follow. In "Theodore and the Borrowed Bell" it is revealed that he likes the stuff Northumberland finds under the water. Persona George loves to show off based on his appearance and his strength. He struggles at admitting that he is sometimes wrong. He thinks himself superior to the others, and can be stubborn, boastful and vain, particularly to those who appear to be weak. However, on a number of occasions he has found himself in need of help from those he has insulted, and is, in the end, apologetic. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat (cameo), The Dark and Scary Cove, Foduck the Vigilant, Different Strokes - Different Boats, Hank and the Mermaid, True Blue Friends, Bumper Buddies, Theodore and the Welcome, Theodore the Vegetable, The Day Ice Came to the Harbour, Theodore's Bad Dreams, Theodore's First Pull, Theodore and the Queen, Is Anybody Listening?, George Buzzes the Dock, The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest, Best Friends, and Theodore and the Big Harbour * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle, George's Ghost, Theodore Changes Sides, Night Shift, Whale of a Tug, The Tugboat Pledge, Emergency, The Cold Snap, Hank and the Hug, Emily and the Rocket, Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge, Theodore in the Middle, Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser, Snorri the Viking Ship, Tug of the Year, Theodore the Jokester, Emily the Vigorous, Theodore's Day Off, and Foduck and the Rainbow * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbor, Theodore to the Rescue, A Joke Too Far (cameo), Theodore and the Ice Ship, Big Harbor Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast, Hank's Hiccups, Hank's New Name, Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbor Birthday, Theodore's Backwards Day, Scally's Stuff (mentioned), Theodore and the Missing Barge, Theodore and the Borrowed Bell, Trivia *George's model is currently on display at the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic. *George's personality seems to match that of James' personality from Thomas and Friends. * His face models were sold on ebay. Merchandising * ERTL models (Press 'N' Roll, normal - discontinued) * Brio (retired) Gallery Image:Georgeconceited.jpg|George conceited Image:Canso.jpg|George and Canso Colossus Image:Georgemodel.png|George's model Image:newgeorgepic.jpg|George in Season 1 Image:George.jpg|George in Season 2 Image:Harborfoolsbubbles1.jpg|George's funnel Image:GeorgeEmily.JPG|George and Emily Merchandise Gallery Image:GeorgeErtl.jpg|George's Ertl Model Image:briogeorge.JPG|George's Brio Model References Category:Tugboats Category:Characters